Edward POV The Engagement
by Bella-Loves-Edward-Forever-91
Summary: This is Edward's POV of when Bella and Edward told Charlie of the engagment.


**The Engagement **

Try to be nice with reviews this is my first. It is a one shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters. They all belong to the Amazing author Stephenie Meyer. These refer to Breaking Dawn's pages 13-17.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

I can hear the sound of Charlie's cruiser. Bella is trying to hide her left hand.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here.", I said trying to keep her hand front and center.

"Easy for you to say" she said.

Bella and I both were listening to Charlie's boot walking towards the House I hear his keys in the already open door.

Bella's heart is accelerating every second. "Calm down, Bella", I whispered so that only she heard it. Hearin' the door slam against the wall, I felt Bella flinch like she's been Tasered.

"Hey, Charlie!", I said.

"No!" Bella said shocking me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Wait 'til he hangs his gun up!" Bella said worried.

I laughed. I ran ,y free hand through my hair. I listened to Charlie's thoughts.

_OH, Great he's here. Sitting together on the loveseat. _

"Hey kids. What's up?"

Just the most amazing thing ever. I thought to myself.

"We'd like to talk to you", I serenely said. "We have some good news".

I watched his expression change from strained friendliness to suspicion in a second.

_Good News._ "Good News" Charlie growled, looking straight at Bella.

_What could it be._

"Have a seat, Dad." said Bella.

_Oh Great! She's making me sit down. How bad is this._

"Don't get worked up Dad", Bella said after Charlie sat down on the recliner. "Everything's ok."

Okay! It is better then ok. Try wonderful, perfect, glorious.

"Sure it is Bella, sure it is. If everything is so great then why are you sweating bullets?" He said.

"I'm not sweating." lied Bella.

Bella cringed into me, and wiped the back of her hand on her forehead to remove the evidence.

_OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! She's Pregnant._

"You're Pregnant!!!!" Charlie exploded. "You're pregnant aren't you?" _Oh Great._ Charlie asked Bella, then glared at me. I saw his hand twitch towards his gun. _YOU Hitched my daughter you bitch._

"No! Of Course I'm not!" Bella screamed.

Bella was right, people would jump to conclusions.

_Oh I believe you. _"Oh Sorry".

Oh do wish that she was pregnant. I hate taking that away from her.

"Apology accepted", Bella said.

_Ok, If your not pregnant, than what is the news._

After a long pause, because both me and Charlie were waiting for Bella to continue, she looked at me panic stricken.

I just smiled at her and squared my shoulders and turned to Charlie. "Charlie, I realize that I've done this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead I'm asking you for her hand, I'm asking for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and -by some miracle- she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?"

Bella was watching Charlie for his expression. Charlie's eyes on her ring.

_What my little girl is gonna be taken away._

Bella was starting to get up because of his face changing color. I squeezed her hand and said "Give him a minute" only loud enough for my love to hear.

Charlie was fuming but slowly calmed himself, and his natural color started to return. There was a long silence.

_I shouldn't be surprised. I should have been prepared for this sometime. _Charlie thought. "Guess I'm not surprised," Charlie grumbled. "Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough."

I hear Bella exhale, relief.

_I would if she is sure._

"You sure about this?" Charlie demanded, staring at Bella.

"I'm one hundred percent sure of Edward." Bella said quickly.

_What's the rush._ "Getting married though? What's the rush?" Charlie said eyeing Bella suspiciously.

Oh, how would I love to be able to hear Bella now! But yet I knew what she thought. The things that couldn't be explained, definitely to Charlie.

"We're going away to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie" I reminded him. "I'd like to do that, well, the right way. It was how I was raised."

Charlie shrugged. _How can I argue that?_ "Knew this was coming" he muttered, frowning. _OH!! REN__É__E! She will help! She will have to tell have to tell Renée._

"Dad?" Bella asked anxiously. She glanced between me and Charlie.

"Ha!!" Charlie exploded. I felt Bella jump. "Ha, Ha, HA!"

I was holding back my own laughter by pressing my lips together. While Charlie double-over in laughter; his whole body shook with it. Bella Looked at me for a translation.

"Okay, fine" Charlie chocked out. "Get married". Another roll of laughter shook though him. _This should be good!_

"But what?" Bella demanded.

"But you have to tell you mom! I'm not saying one word to Renée! That's all yours!" He busted into loud guffaws.

Next to me, Bella stiffened in terror. The ultimate doom, to her, of telling her mother.


End file.
